Vermont (Ethan Allen)
The Vermont Republic led by Ethan Allen is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch, with contributions from Uighur_Caesar, Chrisy15, JFD, and TopHatPaladin. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Vermont ' The Vermont Republic is a term used by historians to refer to the government of Vermont that existed from 1777 to 1791. In January 1777, delegates from 28 towns met and declared independence from the jurisdictions and land claims both of the British colony of Quebec and of the American states of New Hampshire and New York. They also abolished adult slavery within their boundaries. Many people in Vermont took part in the American Revolution, although the Continental Congress did not recognize the jurisdiction as independent. Because of vehement objections from New York, which had conflicting property claims, the Continental Congress declined to recognize Vermont, then known as the New Hampshire Grants. Vermont's overtures to join the British Province of Quebec failed. In 1791, Vermont officially joined the United States as the 14th state. Ethan Allen ' Ethan Allen (January 21, 1738 – February 12, 1789) was a farmer, businessman, land speculator, philosopher, writer, lay theologian, American Revolutionary War patriot, and politician. He is best known as one of the founders of the U.S. state of Vermont, and for the capture of Fort Ticonderoga early in the American Revolutionary War along with Benedict Arnold. 'Dawn of Man Your Boys salute you, Commandant Ethan Allen, hero of the Vermonters! When the land you and your compatriots called home, Vermont, was handed over to New York by the courts and your own land grants rendered void, you organized an armed resistance. Calling yourselves the Green Mountain Boys, you drove away encroaching settlers from New York to protect the lands which you knew to rightfully be your own. And when the first shots of the American Revolution were fired, you and your Boys marched to Fort Ticonderoga alongside a band of patriots, taking the British garrison by complete surprise and seizing the fort without any casualties. As the war continued, you eventually lost command of the Boys, but continued fighting until your capture in 1775. Imprisoned for 3 years, you returned to find much had changed; your beloved Vermont had achieved independence, and she welcomed you back as a hero. Commander Allen, Vermont needs you to rally the Boys once more, to secure freedom and unity. Will you bring peace and prosperity to Vermont, or shall you wield her military might against those who encroach upon you? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to Vermont, traveller. Would you care to join my Boys and I for a meeting at the local tavern later? I plan to read aloud some of my writings!" Defeat: "Ever since I arrived to a state of manhood, I have felt a sincere passion for liberty. The history of nations like yours, doomed to perpetual slavery, in consequence of yielding up to tyrants like you their natural born liberties, fills me with great horror. Hang me if you will, but I beg you to be merciful to my people." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Magistrate. *400 Gold. *400 Faith.|rewards = Receive a free Great Writer. *All Faith-providing buildings and buildings with Great Works of Writing slots yield +1 Science.}} Gold per Worker stationed in a city. *2 Magistrates. *All workers stationed in cities are disbanded. *All cities enter Anarchy for 2 turns.|rewards = Receive (1 Turns' Worth) Culture and 100 Golden Age Points per worker disbanded by this decision. *All Cultural Specialists and Unemployed Citizens yield +1 Culture per turn.}} Full Credits List *''RawSasquatch'': Author, XML, Art *''Uighur_Caesar'': Lua *''JFD'': Lua *''Chrisy15'': Lua *''TopHatPaladin'': Lua (bugfixing) Category:All Civilizations Category:RawSasquatch Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:United States